Hyouka Season 2
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Hyouka Season2 by DSC feat 6 Gak bisa bikin summary Story maybe better RnR plz?
1. Chapter 1

Hyouka (c) Novel: Yonezawa Honobu | Manga: Task Ohna

Hyouka s2 Fanfic (c) DragonShadowDSC feat. 6

.

WARNING: GeJe, Typo, aneh, OOC

Don't like? Don't Read

.

PROLOG

Houtarou membuka matanya, karena suara berisik dan harum masakan, seingatnya, Tomoe baru saja pergi ke Afrika 3 hari lalu, memang dia sudah kembali? Setahu Houtarou, Tomoe baru kembali 1 tahun mendatang, lalu siapa yang memasak?

Suara penggorengan kembali terdengar, dengan malas ia turun dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan kebawah "Aneki.. apa perjalananmu ke Afrika di batalkan?" tanya Houtarou dengan suara yang masih mengantuk, tapi herannya tak ada jawaban, kembali, Houtarou menyeru nama sang Kakak "Anekiiii, Oreki Tomoe-neeee," ucapnya.

Terdengar suara cekikikan kecil, Houtarou heran, suara tertawa kakaknya tak seperti itu "Aku bukan Tomoe-nee, Oniichan!"

 _Hah? Oniichan? Sejak kapan Aneki memanggilku Oniichan... dan sejak kapan.. suaranya jadi...kekanak-kanakan?_

"Mungkin kau harus membuka matamu untuk mengetahui siapa di depanmu ini," sugesti dari orang misterius itu muncul, dengan terpaksa Houtarou mengikuti sugesti itu, ia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu matanya terbuka lebar.

"NAACHAN!?"

"Ohayou! Oniichan!"

.

.

DSC Present: Hyouka s2 DSC vers

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa Eru-nee," kata seorang perempuan berambut lurus namun pendek, ia menatap sepupu perempuannya yang sedang meminta maaf karena dia membuatkan sarapan "Ta-Tapi Licchan, kan kasihan kau, baru sampai tadi malam.. sekarang..," Eru terbata-bata mengucapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk meminta maaf, gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk "Sudah tidak apa-apa Eru-nee, aku senang kok bisa memasak untukmu," jawab anak perempuan itu.

Eru mengangguk "Onee-san, maukah kau mengantarku ke SMP baruku?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek itu, Eru mengangguk "Tentu saja, dimana?" "SMP Kaburaya, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana..," kata sepupu Eru.

"Kaburaya... Bukannya SMP nya Oreki-san ya?" Gumam Eru "Apa Nee-san?" "T-T-Tidak! Oh iya aku mau menelepon seseorang dulu ya!"

.

"Jadi, beritahu aku, kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Mayaka menatap tajam anak lelaki yang beda 1 tahun dibawahnya "Sudah kubilang, Tante Mira mau kau merawatku hingga aku lulus SMA paling tidak," jawab anak laki-laki itu.

Mayaka menjambaki rambutnya sendiri "Grr! Tidakkkk!"seru Mayaka, laki-laki itu diam saja "Maya-neechan, cepat ganti bajumu! Nanti kita terlambat!"

.

"Sudah sampai, Arigatou Satoshi-niisan," kata laki-laki di depan Satoshi, Satoshi mengangguk "Kupikir aku tak perlu buru-buru, Mayaka katanya mau datang kesini," kata Satoshi "Sou Desuka? Baiklah..,"

.

"Kita mau kemana dulu sih?" tanya orang dibelakang Houtarou "Diam saja," kata Houtarou, ia mengendarai sepedanya ke rumah Eru "Nah," Houtarou turun dari sepedanya, kemudian dia memencet bel rumah Eru "Permisi," ucapnya, pintu bergeser menampakkan seorang gadis seumuran Houtarou mengenakan baju seragam "Ohayou Gozaimasu Oreki-san!" sapa Eru dengan muka ceria, Houtarou mengangguk "Licchan sudah bersiap-siap, ano.. aku akan mengambil sepedaku dulu," ucap Eru kemudian langsung masuk kedalam.

Houtarou menunggu di depan gerbang "Niichan," gadis itu menarik-narik baju Houtarou "Hm?" tanya Houtarou "Siapa gadis itu tadi? Pacarmu yah?" tanyanya, Houtarou membelalakkan matanya, semburat merah keluar dari pipinya "M-M-M-Maksudmu apa? B-Bukan.. D-Dia..,"

"NAREKI!?" "Eh..? Lithanda!"

.

"Oh, begitu toh, kamu masuk Kaburaya juga," kata Ibara Takumi, sepupu Mayaka "Iya," jawab Fukube Rikuo, sepupu Satoshi "Kita menunggu siapa lagi sih?" tanya Mayaka jengkel menunggu "Houtarou~" jawab Satoshi.

KRING KRING!

Bel sepeda berbunyi "Oh! Itu dia!" jawab Satoshi "Hm," dua orang perempuan lainnya membawa sepeda Houtarou jadi artinya.. Houtarou membonceng "Anou... Oreki-san, aku akan turun sekarang," kata Eru, Houtarou tersentak "H-Hai," kata Houtarou setelah Eru turun, Rikuo menjerit "Nareki!? Lithanda-chan!?" tanya Rikuo.

Oreki Naira dan Chitanda Likka adalah sepupu Houtarou dan Eru "Oh? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Houtarou, Nareki-nama panggilan Naira hanya mengangguk "Sudah saatnya masuk! Ayo!" kata Nareki, mengabaikan kontak mata dengan Takumi.

Rikuo dan Lithanda saling pandang "Ok! Kalau begitu Jaa!" kata Rikuo dan Lithanda.

"Apa-apaan?" tanya Houtarou.

"SUDAH TELAT! Houtarou! Aku pinjam sepedamu! Mayaka! Ayo sini! Aku bonceng,"

"Chotto SATOSHI!" terlambat, sepeda Houtarou sudah meluncur "Kurasa.. kau harus kubonceng lagi," kata Houtarou, muka Eru memerah, mengangguk kemudian naik ke jok belakang, Houtarou langsung meluncur keluar dari lingkungan Kaburaya.

.

Prolog-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hari Pertama

Hyouka belongs to: Novel:Honobu Yonezawa | Manga: Task Ohna

This Story Belongs to; DSC feat 6

.

.

.

"Kiritsu! Rei! Silahkan pulang!" Nareki meregangkan tangannya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya, ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi, ia sadar dia harus cepat-cepat pergi ke SMA Kamiyama takut kakaknya menunggu, ia segera membereskan bukunya yang tertinggal di meja " _Chotto matte_!" seseorang berteriak ketika ia hendak berjalan ke pintu kelas " _Hai_?" tanya Nareki, seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat memberikan pulpen berawarna biru "Ini punyamu bukan? Tadi ini jatuh," kata anak laki-laki itu, Nareki mengangguk " _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ ," "Oh ya, namamu Oreki Naira ya? Unik! Namaku Hideyoshi Kazuta ," "Oh, iya, terima kasih Hideyoshi-san," kata Nareki " _Ha_ i, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, _Ja_ a," " _Jaa_ ,"

.

.

.

 **Oreki Naira PoV's**

Aku menatap kesekeliling SMA Kamiyama, tampaknya mereka sibuk sekali, aku ingat sih, sebentar lagi, yah mungkin beberapa bulan hari kelulusan kelas 3 dan naik kelas, juga sebentar lagi Festival Budaya, tapi tampaknya Oniichan tak disini sama sekali "Ano... summimasen!" seruku, respon mereka hanya menoleh kemudian seorang laki-laki berambut hijau menghampiriku "Bisa kubantu erm..," "Oreki Naira," jawabku.

"Oreki? Ah! Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang.., kau mencari siapa disini Oreki-chan?" tanyanya "Oreki Houtarou," jawabku, dia terkejut "Sou desu! Oreki-kun! Gomen nasai, aku Tanabe Jirou, Oreki-kun kakakmu ya? Kalau begitu, ada apa?" tanya Tanabe-senpai, wah wah~ Sepertinya Kakakku yang tercinta ini terkenal ya?

"Anou ne, aku disuruh pulang bersamanya, tapi kupikir dia belum pulang..," ucapku "Ah, dia masih ada pelajaran terakhir, dimana kau mau menunggu?" tanya Tanabe-senpai "Ruang Klubnya apa boleh?" tanyaku lagi "Koten-bu? Ok, tapi jangan membuat berantakan dan tolong jangan berisik,"

"Ya!" ucapku

.

Tanabe-senpai memberi tahu arahnya padaku, aku kemudian mengikuti peta yang diberikannya, hmm naik, kemudian paling ujung.. gedung persiapan biologi ya..aku menggeser pintunya dan...

"Kyaaaaa!"

 **Ibara Takumi PoV's**

Ck, kenapa sih, Maya-nee itu menyuruhku menunggu disini-tunggu, memang lebih baik menunggu sih daripada membuang energi... tapi sendirian!? Di ruangan klubnya? Aku memilih pergi, apalagi di tanganku sekarang ada buku cerita hantu yang mengerikan, kuberanikan diriku untuk membacanya lagi dan..

 _ **Sore itu hujan hampir berhenti, aku menatap keluar jendela melihat kearah awan yang kelabu, ruangan ini sepi, kedua temanku sudah pulang duluan, aku menelan ludah berkali-kali, Kakakku menyuruh untuk menunggu, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke ruang kelas nya tapi...**_

 _ **Krieettt! Seseorang membuka pintu...**_

Dan pada saat bersamaan, pintu ruang klub terbuka "KYAA!" Seruku, aku melihat kearah pintu, disana, Nareki terdiam melongo menatapku yang kaget setengah mati.

"Kamu ngapain kaget begitu? Emang aku apaan?" tanyanya sambil merengut "Ya, Maaf!" ucapku agak jengkel, kenapa harus dia lagi dia lagi yang ada "Haunted School ya, kamu pasti baca paragraf yang ada orang buka pintu 'kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk "Kamu ngapain disini?" tanyaku "Houtarou-nii menyuruhku menunggu," jawabnya lalu duduk bersebrangan denganku.

"Nee, Takumi, apa kau.. masih marah?" tanyanya, pertanyaan itu membuatku kaget.

"Entahlah..,"

 **Third Person PoV's**

"Entahlah...," jawab Takumi "Maaf, aku..," "Sudah, tidak usah minta maaf, ini kan juga setengahnya salahku," ucap Takumi lagi, Nareki terkejut kemudian "A..,"

"Nareki sama Takuyaki ada disini!" Jerit Rikuo yang muncul bersama Lithanda dan para senior a.k.a kakak mereka.

"Takumi, kamu nggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan sama Nareki?" tanya Mayaka, Takumi yang kaget segera menggeleng "Maksudmu apa Maya-nee?! Ya Enggaklah!" serunya, Mayaka mengangguk, setelah semuanya duduk, Nareki dan Rikuo membawa 4 kursi lagi "Arigatoo," kata Lithanda sambil duduk, Rikuo dan Nareki mengangguk.

"Ini teh nya Oreki-san," kata Eru sambil memberikan tehnya pada Houtarou "Oh! Aku mengerti sekarang! Chitanda-nee itu pelayan nya Houtarou-nii ya?" tanya Nareki, muka Eru memerah dan Houtarou tersedak "M-Maksudmu apa sih!?" tanya Houtarou yang baru saja meneguk teh itu "Iya sih, habis kayaknya Oreki-nii saja yang dilayani," kata Rikuo, Lithanda mengangguk setuju "T-Tidak kok um etto, aku juga melayani yang lainnya!" kata Eru "Oh, jadi Chitanda-nee itu pelayannya KOten-bu ya?" tanya Takumi "TAKUMI! Jaga bicaramu!" seru Mayaka.

"Yah, Chitanda bukan pelayan, tapi dia memang yang biasanya melayani dan bikin kue, masakannya juga enak," kata Houtarou, semua tiba-tiba melongo, kecuali Eru yang mukanya sudah merah.

"Houtarou.. barusan... kau..," Satoshi mulai angkat berbicara "MEMBELA CHITANDA-NEE/SAN!?" tanya Nareki, LIthanda, Rikuo dan Satoshi serempak. Houtarou mukanya langsung memerah, berusaha ditutupi dengan buku yang sedang ia baca "Um.. Minna, aku yakin, Oreki-san hanya memujiku iya kan?" tanya Eru "Sudah diam, ngabisin energi saja," kata Takumi, giliran Houtarou yang melongo.

"TAKUMI DAN CHII-CHAN SUDAH DIRASUKI OLEH OREKI!" seru Mayaka, dia langsung ambil ancang-ancang dan membawa dupa untuk mengusir setan (?) "Oi Mayaka! Satoshi! Rikuo! Lithanda! Kalian ngapain sih!?" tanya Houtarou.

"Biarkan saja Neechan," kata Takumi "Anou.. Oreki-san?" tanya Eru yang melihat Houtarou kepalanya sudah diatas meja "Hai...?" "Apa kau tertidur?" tanya Eru "Ti..dak..," kata Houtarou "Oniichan, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi," kata Nareki "Oke, tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar," kata Houtarou lalu dia tertidur sebentar, Nareki cekikikan sedikit kemudian mengelus rambut kakaknya "Anou.. Nareki-chan..," "Oh, hai? Ada apa Chitanda-nee?" tanya Nareki "Apakah.. Oreki-san selalu seperti ini dirumah?" tanya Eru "Mhhm, ya, kalau dirumah dia lebih malas, tergantung kondisi sih," kata Nareki "Yah, orang-orang melihatnya sebagai pemalas tingkat atas, tapi...di saat tertentu ia bisa berubah, hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja," kata Nareki tersenyum.

"Sou.. desuka..,"

"AKU PENASARAN!" kata Eru tiba-tiba "Chitanda-san kembali normal!" seru Satoshi "AKU PENASARAN TENTANG OREKI-SAN!"

Hening.

"CHII-CHAN MASIH DIRASUKI OREKI!"

"Nacchan, matikan TV nya," kata Houtarou "Itu bukan TV Houtarou-nii," kata Nareki, Houtarouu langsung menatap sekeliling "Koten-bu Souka, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Houtarou "05:46 kalau bangun sekarang, kita beli bahan makanan dan pulang," kata Nareki "Ok, oh ya, tadi Chitanda penasaran soal apa?" tanya Houtarou "Eh... tidak kok," Houtarou mengangguk, "Aku duluan," kata Houtarou, Nareki melambaikan tangannya sebelum itu, dia berbisik.

 _"Kalau kau penasaran soal Houtarou-nii, datang kerumahnya dan tanyai dia~,"_

* * *

Yatta!


End file.
